


Taking Care of Her

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec needs to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Her

 

  
“You aren’t serious?”  Logan asked as Alec walked back into the living room.  The look on his face said he was though and Logan realized he’d better get with the program real quick because he’s about to have a pissed X-5 on his hands.

“You think I can’t do this.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Alec shook his head.  “You didn’t have to.  Look Logan, I might not know a lot about it but I’m not an idiot and I’m not the carefree prick Max is always accusing me of being.  I couldn’t just leave her there and since I took her, I’m responsible for her now.”

“I know Alec I just…”  He wasn’t sure what he saw in Alec’s eyes but suddenly there’s sadness in his lover’s eyes and he hasn't the foggiest idea how that got there. 

“I get it Logan.”  Alec disappeared into the other room then and Logan was still completely at a loss.  He didn’t know where Alec’s head was and he’s not entirely sure of his own.  It wasn’t like he’d thought to watch Alec and Max walk through the door after the last Eyes Only mission with an X-5 baby between them.  How was he supposed to react when Alec said he was keeping it and Max just walked out with a ‘whatever’ over her shoulder?

When he made it to the other room the baby was lying on the bed, eyes closed and sleeping in the carrier they’d found to bring her back.  Alec was pulling clothes out of the closet and throwing them into a duffle. 

“I don’t think I can get it all tonight but let me know when you’ll be out and I’ll get the rest.”

“What are you doing Alec?”

“Leaving.”  He said, his eyes looking at everything in the room but Logan.  “I get that you didn’t sign up for this and I’m sorry but I won’t leave her.”

“Alec.”

“No, I won’t.  I should have been able to protect her mother.  I should have but I didn’t and now she’s alone and I have to do this Logan.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t plan this but…”

“Shut up Alec.”  Logan said, his patience snapping slightly.  He took a deep breath, regretting the words but glad that Alec was at least looking at him.  “I didn’t ask you to leave and I’m not going to.”

“What?”

“Alec, I know you have to take care of her, it was just a shock.  I’ll…” he tried to think of a way to show to Alec that he was serious, that this meant something to him.  Of all the times for Alec to let his personal insecurities get to him… 

“In the morning I’ll see if I can get some papers worked up for her.  Make sure she’s legally yours.”

Alec’s eyes opened in surprise.  “And I bet Cindy knows someplace we can find baby gear.  She can always find anything.”

“I… I can talk to her tomorrow when I …”

“Alec?”

“I can’t go to work.  I’ll have to take care of her…”

“Work tomorrow Alec.  Talk to Original Cindy.  Tomorrow, I’ll babysit.”

“You?”

Logan walked closer, pulling Alec towards him before the Transgenic could think twice about it.  “If I’m going to be her second Dad,  we better get used to one another.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Alec/Logan, Alec coming home with an X-5 baby when her mother is killed. SOOOOOO [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)**downfall35** 's fault! :P


End file.
